


The Foreign Onna-Bugeisha of Tsushima

by EtherealGoddess



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, Love, Love Triangle, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Samurai, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, Torture, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGoddess/pseuds/EtherealGoddess
Summary: Ayumi, means "walking in peace" and she lives by this. She is expected by society to be a wife at a very young age and she was fine with this. Luckily for Ayumi, her parents were not as traditional. Instead, they'd let her choose who she wants to be with. She met a young man who was a warrior and they fell in love. They enjoyed their peace together, until the Mongols started to invade their homeland, Korea. Thus, he had to enlist and protect their homeland. Before he left, he promised when he returned they would get married and have kids. This was the last thing she heard from her lover and never saw him again. Sadly, the Mongols had won, taking occupation of their land. Ruled with power and fear, Korea was no longer safe. She was scared and could no longer witness her homeland being destroyed… She was desperate to find somewhere to call home, so she fled to Japan and sought protection there. Unfortunately, she did not make it and was washed upon the shores of Tsushima, a strait between Japan and Korea. She is adopted by Lady Masako and takes care of her like a daughter. Ayumi painfully forces herself to let go of everything she knows and learns everything. She embraces her new life, her new home, her new safe place...
Relationships: Ryuzo/Original Female Character, Sakai Jin/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Foreign Onna-Bugeisha of Tsushima

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I'm only going to focus on Ayumi/Jin Sakai and Aymui/Ryuzo.
> 
> !!!!! ALSO SOME CHARACTERS ARE GOIGN TO LIVE A LITTLE BIT LONGER LIKE LADY SAKAI...!!!!!

_Ayumi gasps for air and awakens to find herself half submerged in water. Frightened out of her wits, she crawls desperately upland and collapses onto the ground to rest. The sound of horses galloping are heading in her direction and sends her into full panic. Desperate to not get caught again, she lifts herself and limps toward odd foliage for cover. She throws herself down to the ground and hopes the plants will cover her. It's a patrol of samurais and they are looking for something... or someone. They start to break formation and form a circle, facing each other. They are talking. Curious, Ayumi leans closer to hear what they are saying._

"My Lord, as I said before she is gone because she doesn't want to be found."

"Runaway, perhaps?"

"No, she bears clothing not from here, but has similar features to us."

"She is most likely from the mainland or.... an invader separated from her group."

"Find her and find out who she is. No harm comes to her, until we find out who she is."

"Yes my Lord," the samurais bow slightly to the Lord.

_She watches them go their separate ways and leaving behind two, "the Lord and maybe a high ranking samurai..." She questions to herself._

_Shaking her head and trying to focus on the real problem, getting away. Ayumi slowly backs up, but is still watching the men as she backs away. She steps softly and after a good distance away, she turns and starts stumbling deeper into the forest. She hears neighs behind her. They couldn't have possibly heard her, right? Her thoughts are interrupted by galloping sounds. She tries to pick up the pace, but she knew she couldn't outrun a samurai's well-trained horse. Out of stamina and loss of hope, she lets herself fall to the ground. She rolls across the forest floor and her shoulder slams into a tree. She lets a small cry and crosses her arms to give herself comfort from her injury and fear._

"Are you alright?"

_Ayumi looks up and shakes in fear. She starts to cry and begs him to hurt her. The high-ranking samurai stares at her in concern, but cautious of her movements. He dismounts his horse and approaches her. She scrunches into a tighter ball and turns her back on him. He chuckles, realizing it's a child and pats her head to comfort her. She slowly starts to calm down and peaks from her hair to look up at the samurai. She could only see his eyes because a scary mask covers his nose and mouth. His voice sounds calming and father-like._

"You can speak Japanese?

"A l-little..."

"Where are you from little one?"

"Korea."

_He pauses and stares at her thoughtfully. Finally, he breaks the silence._

"How old are you?"

"14"

_The man starts to stand from kneeling and offers her a hand to help her stand. Ayumi nervously takes his hand and he pulls her up._

"I know someone that can take care of you, but first we need to clean you up and address to my brother that you are safe."

_She stares at him in confusion, he's the Lord's brother... Keeping that new found detail in mind, she nods slightly at his offer. He whistles and his horse moves closer to him. She stares in amazement at the horse and watches as he fixes the saddle. He motions for her to come closer. She shuffles to him and he picks her up, placing her on the saddle. He swiftly gets on after he sets her down and they start to head back to the beach. No longer being chased, Ayumi stares at the plants and wildlife in wonder while the samurai navigates his horse through the forest. She holds onto the horses mane as they get closer to beach and spots the Lord. Afraid, she turns to the samurai and hugs him. He smiles and pats her back in reassurance._

"Hello, brother."

The Lord turns acknowledges him, but takes a double take at the girl, "you found her?"

"Yes, she's young and scared," the samurai comments.

"Where does she hail from?" The Lord questions.

The samurai glance at the shivering girl and holds her closer, "the mainland, most likely abandoned for someone else to have or tossed."

The Lord gives the samurai a tired look, "yet, she lives. Who will take care of her?"

"I have a son to focus on, but I plan to ask Lady Masako to take care of her."

"And what if she says no?" The Lord raises a brow.

"She won't because I know her," the samurai laughs, "call off the search and I'll take her to my Estate. My wife will clean her up, while I'll visit Lady Masako."

The Lord sighs, "you and your spontaneous ideas. Just go."

_The samurai nods and flicks the reigns. Ayumi gasps as the horse moves faster and hugs him tightly. They journey across the lands with no stops and the scenery seemed to change instantly. Almost instantly, the samurai's horse slows and stops at the entrance of a massive structure. Ayumi peaks and looks over her shoulder, her eyes shine slightly at the sight. It is beautiful. The man dismounts and gently lifts the dazed girl to carry her._

"Goodness! Is that a child?"

The man turns to see Yuriko, "yes, could you go get my wife?"

The servant hesitates, but bows to him, "yes, my Lord."

_She hurries inside and searches for Lady Sakai. The samurai sighs and walks around the building. Ayumi nervous of the sudden change, she starts to play with the strings on the man’s armour quietly. He chuckles and doesn’t comment. They walk toward a garden, but change direction and enter a small, decorated room. He slowly sets her down on the floor and starts to remove his armor. Ayumi sweats nervously and watches him. He puts away his armor and turns to face her. A face of concern and surprise radiates from his face after seeing her face._

“Oh, don’t take that the wrong way. A samurai has to take care of his armor, otherwise it will not only fail in combat, but fail the samurai.”

_Ayumi cracks a small smile, but still stares at him in fear. The man sighs and sits in front of her with his sword._

“How much do you understand?” He mumbles quietly and pulls out a strange looking block.

“Some,” she mumbles.

“Can you speak more than one word?” The man jests and unsheathes his katana.

The girl eyes the delicate and deadly weapon, “yes, I’m just...”

“Shocked?”

She snaps out of her trance and shakes her head, “no, surprised… by your kindness.”

_The man waves it off and they sit there in content with each other’s presence. He places the blade at a slant and starts to sharpen his katana. She watches with great interest and feels at ease at the sound of the katana grinding against the sharpening block. All of a sudden a beautiful woman enters the room with ease and rushes to Ayumi’s side. She grabs her by the chin and examines her face._

“Hmm… My love, she is young, but has seen so much in this life.”

The man smiles and nods, “yes, I plan to send her to Lady Masako to be raised there.”

“She can stay with us.”

“No, we have a son and that's all we need.”

_Ayumi lowers her head slightly at the sound of his voice and realizes why he’s so adamant to not keep here. She’s not his bloodline and held no status._

_The beautiful woman frowns and opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates. Instead, she stays silent and helps Ayumi up to guide her out of the room._

“Come. You need a good bath, food, and a healer to check your injuries.”

_Ayumi follows her without a word out of the room, but glances at the man one more time as the sliding doors close. However, she can feel the woman tugging lightly at the sleeve of her tattered clothes. Obediently, she follows and finds herself in front of some hot springs. The heat is rising and warms her face like a loving embrace. The woman, who she could only assume was the man’s wife, helped Ayumi take off her tattered clothes and with her permission, allowed those tattered clothes to be thrown away._

_Sliding into the hot water slowly, Ayumi could feel her body melt into the pleasant water. She lets out a small moan of content and relaxes on the edge of the hot springs. Remembering that the woman will come back, Ayumi starts to scrub down any dirt and pull out any random debris of nature in her hair._

_The woman returns and holds up a towel for Ayumi to step up to and wrap herself in. Ayumi gets the gesture and gets out to do so. The woman motions for her to follow. They walked in silence and Ayumi was no longer warm, she was already missing the hot springs, but kept that to herself. They enter a more ornate room than the one that the samurai took her in. The woman smiles at her and motions for her to take a seat in front of a massive mirror. Ayumi heeds and watches the woman pull out beautiful clothes. She tilts her head in confusion, was her clothes just strips of fabric._

The woman notices her confusion and laughs softly, “oh, dear. This is called a kimono. It’s a process to put on, but it’s worth it.”

_Blushing, Ayumi nods, understanding what the fabrics were for. However, the woman explains that she needs to wait for the healer to come because it will be easier to analyze her body than having a kimono on. Finally the healer arrives and examines her shoulder. A few prods and nudges, the healer gives directions for the girl and lady to follow. He also hands Ayumi the medicine if her shoulder gets worse._

_After the healer leaves and Ayumi takes her medicine, the woman tells her to stand and remove the towel. She stands and the lady gets to work on dressing her._

_After slipping into the kimono and tying her hair up, Ayumi felt refreshed, but different. The lady leads her back to the front of the estate and her husband is already mounted on his horse. He is also back in his armor with his katana at his side. The woman gives her an encouraging nudge to move forward. Spooked by the sudden contact, Ayumi approaches the samurai. He nods and leans slightly from his mount, he gives her hand. Grabbing it, he pulls her up and is sitting behind him. She holds onto him as he guides his steed around quickly and urges it to go fast._

“Why so fast?”

“Bandits are starting to become popular to show up on main roads.”

_Ayumi shivers at the word and takes this as a warning to not talk. They sway with the horse as it gallops through the forest and fields, Ayumi feels slightly lulled by the sway of the horse and the nature brushing by her face._

_The cross the country side and bridges, until they stop at a beautiful estate. The samurai helps her down and holds onto her hand while guiding her urgently toward the estate._

"It's pretty."

The samurai smiles and nods in agreement, "yes, it's beautiful."

_Several servants greet them and welcome them inside. They take the horse from the samurai by reigns and guide it into a stall to fed and cared for. Meanwhile, the samurai and Ayumi wait inside a room with refreshments._ _Finally, the doors slide open and Ayumi head perks up the sound of them. A woman dressed in archer clothing stands proudly while sporting an annoyed expression. However, he face softens at Ayumi and takes a seat at the table._

The samurai clears his throat and greets the woman, "hello, Lady Masako. Sorry for the intrusion. I was wondering if-"

"You want me to take care of the girl," Masako grumbles.

The samurai unsure how to soften her question, "well-"

"Fine."

"But... wait really?"

"Yes. She looks strong and shows promise," the lady glances at Ayumi, "besides I've always wanted a daughter."

_Familiar with the word, Ayumi smiles at the Lady and receives one back._

The samurai simply nods and stands, "very well, I shall go. Perhaps, when the girl feels better and understands the culture, she can train with Jin or someone from my clan."

The Lady scoffs and waves him off, "not everyone wants to be a samurai, Lord Sakai."

_He chuckles and bows to them and Lady Masako does the same. The samurai gives one last look at Ayumi before leaving._

_The room is silent for a brief period, until the woman reaches out to her._

"Come. Let's sit somewhere more comfortable and eat."

_Ayumi takes hold of her hand and is guided by her to a different room. It's warmer and the table is much longer, dishes of food is spread all over the table. Ayumi's stomach growls making her blush slightly. Lady Masako doesn't comment, but has a small smile and motions for her sit at the table. They both sit next to each other and enjoy each other's company while eating._

The silence is broken when Lady Masako speaks, "what is your name and how much do you understand of what I'm saying?"

"My name is Ayumi. I know little of language."

The Lady smile and her eyes gleam with excitment, "no worries, I shall teach you everything I know...However, I must know what path you strive to take, Ayumi."

"My home was taken..." Ayumi bites her lip at the thought of her country, "this place is new home. I don't want new home be taken."

"Good. A protector who had a tragic beginning. We will start when you've healed."

"Ayumi tilts her head curiously at Masako, "protect home? How?"

Masako smiles, "through honor, respect, and patience... You will become a samurai."

_Ayumi stops eating, pondering at Lady Masako words. After a few hours of eating and talking, Ayumi is brought to her room and changes into night clothing. She settles into her futon and hugs the pillow closer to body. Unable to sleep, her mind is flooded at the possibilities of being like the man that saved her. She can finally do what she couldn't do before, protect the ones who she loves._

A small smile takes over her lips, "a Samurai."

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on!
> 
> This chapter will be edited and updated several times. I had sudden surge of words and ideas, so I started to type like my life depended on it.... but that always means I didn't read through it because I got tired after I finished typing. Obviously no one's perfect with writing stories, so there will be mistakes. I will get back to any loopholes or wrong timeline errors. I think I got most things correct, but to be sure I did search up every character and their relationship.


End file.
